This invention relates to apparatus for handling tree leaves fallen upon the ground, and more particularly concerns leaf-handling apparatus which interactively combines the effects of a rake and an air blower.
There is currently widespread use of lightweight hand-held leaf blowers capable of moving leaves by a forceful air stream produced by a motor or engine. Although such blower devices produce effective results when the leaves are on a hard surface or bare ground, they are very ineffective when the leaves are on a grassy surface because of the entangling interaction between the leaves and the grass. The blower is also relatively ineffective in moving wet leaves, twigs, and large piles of leaves because the energy requirements in such instances are beyond the capabilities of a hand-held air blower device.
Although greater power can be applied to leaves by a manually handled conventional leaf rake, considerable exertion and working time is required in using the rake.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a leaf handling apparatus which combines the ease and speed of function of an air blower with the power deliverable by a rake.
It is another object of this invention to provide apparatus as in the foregoing object of sufficiently low weight to permit comfortable hand-held operation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide apparatus of the aforesaid nature having adjustable features which permit optimal effectiveness in different tasks.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide apparatus of the aforesaid nature of rugged and simple design amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.